Akarana Corridor
The Akarana Corridor (アカラナ回廊) is a mysterious space-time stretch featured in Raidou Kuzunoha Vs The Soulless Army and Raidou Kuzunoha Vs King Abaddon. Appearances *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Final level *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Extra level *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (3DS): Mentioned Profile The Akarana Corridor is a strange tunnel binding times and realities, and can be used to traverse time and into different timelines. Several spirits gather in the Corridor, either as Time Tourists, passing spirits out to see the past directly, or Lost Souls, who have lost themselves in the immensity of Akarana and have no way of returning to their point of origin. Several souls remark that the year Raidou comes from, Taisho 20, never actually came to pass, as a reference to real-world history and how it interacts with Raidou's timeline. It is implied that at some point in the future, time travel by means of the Corridor will be possible, but will be strictly regulated so all visitors become spirits inside, to protect both established history and the visitors themselves, though the Art of Spirit Cast-Away used by Raidou is an alternate option to enter the Corridor, allowing him to retain his corporeal shape. The Corridor is buffeted by debris from many realities, with items, demons, and astral bodies being a constant nuisance to the visitors. Many powerful demons also make their homes in the Corridor's floors. It is unknown how the Corridor interacts with other universes, such as the Shadow Vortex. ''Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. The Soulless Army'' Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV was first cast into the Corridor by Rasputin after destroying Mishaguji at Waden One. Expelled from his universe, he was sent to the parallel world of Raido Kuzunoha the XIV, where he was forced to gather the pieces of the sacred Amatsu Kanagi in order to return to his homeworld through the Art of Spirit Cast-Away as cast by his double. After the destruction of Tai-Itsu, Raidou was led there again by the voice of Gouto-Douji, who instructed him to follow the mysterious spirit possessing Kaya Daidouji. This spirit, attempting to overwrite the grim future of Shin Megami Tensei and Shin Megami Tensei II, had overcome the time travel regulations by using Kaya and other Daidouji family members as anchors to the present of Taisho 20. The Corridor has several machines called Hourglasses, which can be used to view parts of the future and the past and to create energy walls. Upon reaching to destroy them, Raidou will be forced to relive past battles. In the last steps of the Corridor, the future Raidou will confront the Fourteenth and use the Soulless God Oumagatsu as a final weapon, eventually losing himself in the vastness of Akarana. ''Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon'' Raidou revisits the Corridor after saving his dimensional counterpart, Raido Kuzunoha the XIV, from the demon lord Mara. It is revealed Raido goes to the Corridor for practice, confirming it can be used as a nexus between realities. Asura travels here in the case file "A Critical Request" in order to go down one of the different paths of space-time. His goal is to travel to a future where he will lead the forces of Chaos against the forces of Law. On New Game Plus should Raidou have done chaos on a his last playthrough, Louis Cyphre will face Raidou for the third and final time here in the case file "By the Coast of Time...". He will give him access to the parts of the Akarana Corridor not accessible to Raidou before this quest and will face him in the same floor that Raidou faced Raidou Kuzunoha the XL and the Soulless God. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' When meeting Raido Kuzunoha the XIV, he will mention he traveled through the Corridor to the Protagonist's era, describing himself as a Time Tourist. When dual-summoning the Soulless God Oumagatsu, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV will mention both Summoners somehow acquired it in the Corridor. Gallery Trivia * Akarana is the Avestan (ancient Persian religious language) word for "boundless", "infinite", or "without end" * Being a space caught among times and realities, there are several allusions to characters and events from previous Shin Megami Tensei games, namely 1 and 2. Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Locations Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Locations Category:Final Dungeon